thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Larkin and Sam (Second Meeting)
Day 369, the newly opened Redbirds brothel There was something to say for working in a brothel. If you weren't working patrons, that was. The small office room sat behind the kitchen so most of the noise from the lounge was muffled, with only bits of music floating through every now and then. There were no sounds from upstairs. The ceiling was thick and they'd bolted all the beds to the floor. Larkin sipped from a cup of chilled cider, which had been brought to her by one of their waiters, same as the now empty bowl of olives. Yup. Really wasn't too bad. She finished what she was doing (planning a tunnel that would run from the brothel cellar directly to one of their storage locations), took the dishes and exited the office into the kitchen. She got herself a refill before going to stand behind the bar and observe the lounge. Not that there was much to see- a number of privacy screens surrounded groups of tables and low seats. Behind some of them, shadows moved. On the other side of the room she spotted Jonn leaning against the handrail of the stairs, watching the room same as she did. When he glanced her way, she nodded to him. IZZY The door cracked open, and no one came in straight away. Jonn perked up at his station and leaned a bit, to get a better view; after a beat Azriel stepped inside, looking ruffled and annoyed. He looked over his shoulder sharply and sort of rolled his eyes haughtily, then started for Larkin. A moment later, Sam Obsidia grudgingly followed, scowling. Azriel came straight to Larkin, staying on the customer side of the bar but bracing his hands on it and leaning across to offer a kiss. "Do you have time for a business meeting, my love?" Dripping with displeasure, he added, "I had an unwanted guest at the townhouse and had to direct him to you." JEN Larkin gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before leaning aside to get a look at Obsidia. Neither looked happy. What the fuck. "I suppose," she said, slowly, and took a swallow from her cup before waving for Sam to come over. IZZY "Thank Mask," Azriel utter dramatically, as was his tendency. "Shall I hang around?" He glanced around and spotted Jonn by the stairs, looking bright-eyed and intrigued. "I suppose you've got backup already, but I could make drinks." Sam paused a few paces away, clearing waiting for them to finish their conversation. His arms were crossed and he was staring fixedly at a point on the wall. JEN Larkin frowned. "What happened?" She asked, ignoring the offer. IZZY He shrugged and offered a flourish with one hand. "He said he needed to speak with you and got feisty when I directed him to the brothel. Some sort of prude, I'm assuming." JEN "Uh-huh." Larkin glanced Obsidia's way again. Didn't look too comfortable right now, for sure. She sighed but what the fuck was she gonna do? She rounded the bar and made her way over to him. "Alright, let's talk," she said and gestured at a free group of seats. IZZY Azriel shot Sam a venomous glance and slipped behind the bar to take Larkin's place. As Sam followed Larkin to a table, Jonn edged over to Azriel, eyes still on Sam, to speak quietly. Sam did look distinctly displeased, keeping his arms folded as he went along with Larkin. He muttered, "There wasn't anywhere else we could fucking meet?" JEN "I didn't know you were coming. What's wrong with this place now?" She squinted at him. IZZY He grumbled and shifted in his seat and muttered, "Nothing. It's fine." He cleared his throat and unfolded his arms, rubbing his hands together for a moment like he was shaking it off. "I didn't know where else to find you, and your little shithead boyfriend over there --." He cut himself off, looking sheepish. "Sorry." JEN Larkin gave him a flat look but said nothing. IZZY He kept looking properly told-off, even without her saying anything. He cleared his throat and reached into his bag. "Anyway. Ah. I wanted to meet up with you to tell you that I won't be able to do that job -- with the inquisitors." He pulled a folded sheaf of papers out of his bag to slide across the table to her. "Something came up. This is all the information I got, though. Schedules, guards, the works." JEN "Oh." Larkin took the sheet and glanced over it. "I don't suppose you can tell me what that something is?" IZZY "It's important." He drummed his fingers on the table, like he was thinking. "Personal." JEN "Sure. Yeah." Larkin nodded. "Well, we haven't paid you yet so I guess this makes us even." Larkin waved the paper. "You wanna come back for that job or should I make other plans?" IZZY He nodded to the papers. "All yours. I'll be out of town for a while -- I'm not sure how long." Drummed his fingers again. "When I get back, I'm interested in helping you with the church. I can help with the heavy hitting. To be honest, they have something I need, so me and you --" he gestured between them -- "have some common goals, and I'm more than willing to work together. I don't take orders, though." He watched her. JEN Larkin kept from rolling her eyes and instead shrugged. "You've mentioned that already. Haven't forgotten, no worries." IZZY "Just making sure." He shrugged a shoulder. "I've worked for the Melaines, and no offense to your family or whatever, but they're control freaks. Laying ground rules." JEN "Like I said." She showed a half-smile. "I'm not my uncle. And Azriel is not his mother. We prefer more of a... y'know. Egalitarian relationship." IZZY "Good." He studied her, and smiled faintly in return. "I'll get in touch once I'm back in Skyport. Is there a better way than dropping in on Melaine?" He hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the bar, which Azriel had draped himself over dramatically to sip a brightly colored drink from a martini glass while he watched them. Jonn stood next to him, clearly interested, but keeping an eye on the brothel, still, as well. "He really didn't seem to be a fan," Sam said mildly. JEN "The feeling seems to be mutual," Larkin remarked but didn't make it an accusation. She shrugged and flapped a hand at the room. "You can come here and tell one of our workers to contact me. Or Jonn." Larkin pointed at him standing by the bar. "He'll get you in touch. You can just wait here then." She bobbed her eyebrows at Sam. "Service is good." IZZY He virtually cringed and folded his arms again. "Sure. All right." JEN Larkin nodded. "Alright. So, uh..." she shifted, getting a little more comfortable in her seat now that they'd finished talking business. "You want a drink or something? It's on the house." IZZY He glanced around, uncomfortable. "Uh. I'm good. Places to be." JEN "Don't let me keep you, then." IZZY Sam nodded, and stood. He glanced towards Azriel and Jonn, then back to Larkin, and tapped the table once. "I'll be in touch." END Category:Text Roleplay